I fight for you
by Taaaaami. q
Summary: Everybody has a trauma. Even Kanda Yuu. What would happen if his come back and affects the lotus? KandaxOC
1. I A mission

_**Well, people. This is my first fanfic in English. Sorry for mistakes and etc. I really sucks. xD"  
I do NOT own Man. But I own my OC.  
And I want Kanda only for me. .-.'  
Please review. _"  
There's so much fics with OC's, but none of them are finished, I hope I could end mine. =D  
Thanks for reading. ^-^  
I hope you guys like it.  
This chapter is a little one, it's like an prologue. =D  
Now I'll stop talking. xD  
Remember: Kanda is life. ;D [?]**_

A mission

"_Tomo! Wake up, please. Tomo!" – The screams were getting louder, and louder, the masculine voice seemed desperate because of the bloody body in front of its owner. A girl was laying in the floor, with a deep cut in her neck. She barely had blood in her body._

Kanda Yuu woke up after one of his nightmares; it was showing up very constantly, so much that he couldn't rest more than a couple hours. In the past three weeks, Kanda has been dreaming with the same girl, but he never sees her face, though he knew who she was. That was nothing compared to the lotus, that was losing petals in a impressive speed. That could mean just one thing, he would die soon.

Like usual, Kanda walked to the refectory and asked Jerry for his usual place, soba and tempura. But he was interrupted by an annoying voice calling his name. "Kanda-san! Komui-san wants do see you." Said a finder.

Calmly, Kanda finished his breakfast, walked to Komui office, and found a crazy scientist behind a pile of papers, sleeping. After murmuring a 'Che', the young Japanese said. "Komui, Rinali is dating Moyashi." In a minute, Komui was awake and with a weapon in his hands.

"Oh, Kanda, it's just you. Well, I have a mission for you. This time, you are not going after an innocence, nor after an akuma. You are going to east of Japan! Isn't it cool?" The scientist took a little pause and start talking again. "We found a person who is compatible with the innocence, and who is better than a Japanese to talk to another Japanese? Oh, yeah, it's a girl. Please, be careful, akumas may show up. That's it, you don't need a finder this time. And you go in two hours. And… is Rinali dating Allen-kun?" Komui's voice was serious this time, but he just received a 'Che' in response. But what the leader didn't know was in this exactly moment, in a place of the world, Rinali was kissing Allen.

Kanda didn't need more than minutes to pack his things; he had nothing to do until the boat leaves the order. So, he sat down in a chair in front of a table in his room. In the table, the lotus was carefully protected again everything.

_A girl… In Japan… Must that be…? No, it can't. She's dead. She was killed three years ago. And plus, her innocence has been taken a long ago. _Kanda thought while watching his life in a flower.

**Flash back ~**

**A young Kanda was in a camp full of flowers, but he wasn't alone, a girl was with him. She had sad purple eyes and dark hair. But her smile was so innocent and genuine. **

**Slowly she called his name, her voice was like a sweet melody. **"Kanda-san, what do you fight for ?" **She didn't obtain a response, but that didn't bother her. **"I fight for you." **The girl completed. **

**Kanda Yuu blushed. **

**~ End of flash back ~**

_Tomo… are you alive?_

**_Well, that is it. xD_**

Really small.. .-.  
I promisse that I will post the chapter two very very soon. xD  
If I receive any review, that's obvious. xD  
See ya. \o


	2. II So unlike me

_**Well... Here I am. xD  
My friend has told me to carry on in my fanfic. xD'  
Remembering that I do not own Man, I wish I could have Kanda for me... i-i'  
So, just one more thing. Remember: Kanda is life! ;D**_

* * *

So unlike me

After some time passed, Kanda finally arrived in Japan, his natural country. The place, at his view, didn't change anything. The style, the clothes, etc, are all the same.

The exorcist looked around him after some minutes and began to walk. Komui told him to go to the extreme east, so he did. There was no sign of an akuma, or of the innocence, or of an innocent. It was starting to get boring.

In the extreme east have a village so small and it was completely empty. No trace of fighting was apparent, so he presumes that no akuma was around there. Without knowing what to do, Kanda decided to search.

Minutes had gone, then hours, then one day. The search was getting even more boring and non-sense. Until the exorcist find a camp, the place looked so familiar, but so different at the same time.

Carefully, Kanda began to walk in the middle of the flowers, without killing or hurting any of them. Then he saw someone, a little figure laying in the floor, like in his dream, but there are no blood.

He approaches from the person, without making any sound. His breath was getting harder and his heart began to beat very fast. So unlike him, so unlike the cold person as everyone know. He didn't want anyone to know him well. His feelings belong to him, and to no one else, but her…

Suddenly the girl of the dream came to Kanda's mind, and then…

_Kanda's POV_

_I could feel my heart beating faster as I was getting close. A strange feeling was getting control of my heart and body… They call that faith. It's so unlike me. _

_I was so close, just a little more and I would see the persons face. A little bit more, my legs began to hurt. A little more, I am unsure if I want to see it. One more step, it's her._

_My heart stopped beating, was getting hard to breathe. But I keep looking at the small girl in the ground. Dark hair… I have to see her eyes._

_After taking a deep breathe, I sit next to her and put a hand in her shoulder, nothing happened. I breathe again and touch her hair, putting in behind her ear and away from her neck. A scar was in her neck. I had no doubts. She was alive all this time. _

_I felt like I had to hug her and never let go, but I controlled myself. I cannot act like this, I am in a mission and she is an exorcist like me. And she is asleep. I cannot abuse something like that, it isn't right. _

_Slowly I touched her scar and the girl woke up immediately, very scared. She opened her mouth to say something, but the sound didn't come. I stared at her, recognizing the purple and sad eyes. _

"Tomo…?" _I said, my voice was a little trembling, I don't really know why. If it's fear, happiness, or something else I don't know. I waited, but she didn't responded. She opened her mouth again, and no sound comes out._

_After some minutes, I figured out what had happened and talked again. _"Can't you talk?" _She responded with her head, and it was a negative answer. _"Do you know who am I?" _She didn't answer. Deep down, she looked a little confuse._

"Your name is Wakashi Tomo, right?" _She answered, but now was a positive way. Looked like she had remembered something, my heart was full of hope for a moment, but soon it has gotten away as she get an note and a pen out of her pack._

_Tomo wrote something for a few seconds and gave the paper to me. It says: _"You are an exorcist, right? Komui-san told me about someone going to catch me. You look so familiar, but I can't remember. I lost my memory in the accident that I lost my voice. A Noah took my innocence, but it came back to me, I don't know how or why."

_I read the letter, pain growing up in my heart. She didn't remember. She didn't remember about me. After all we passed together, she just… forgot. I felt her look in me and tried fake an expressionless face._

"Yeah, I am the exorcist in charge to escort you to the headquarter. My name is Kanda Yuu. Nice to meet you…" _She smiled as I said my name, was she making fun of it in her head? I don't know, but, I missed her smile._

_Tomo took the note from me and began to write something. _"What a cute name, Kanda-san. You don't seem to like it; you make a fun face when you said your first name. I understand it, so I won't call you Yuu, ok? We leave to the HQ when?"

_I felt my face a little hot, am I blushing? I have no reason to blush in front of her or anyone else. She didn't saw that I blushed. So, I answered more quickly I could. _"Soon as we can."

* * *

_**Here we are. xD"  
Baka history, right? xD  
Please, review... i-i  
**_


	3. III Doesn't deserve

_**Weeheee |D  
I was so happy that I received a review. =3**_

This chapter is longer than the others. ^-^  
I hope you guys like it. =D  
I do not own Man, but Tomo is mine.  
Reeemember: Kanda is life. ;D

* * *

Doesn't deserve

Had passed one week since Tomo arrived to the HQ, she has became friend with Lavi, Allen and Lenalee very fast, but, one thing was bothering her, and she didn't knew what as it. Kanda haven't talked to her since they came back from Japan, and he was acting particularly cold with her, more than with the others.

Was time to breakfast, so the girl walked to the refectory, and wrote for Jerry for him to make some soba and tempura. "You really look like Kanda" The man whispered, so she couldn't hear.

Tomo sat in the table alone. She began to ate, but was interrupted by two arms embracing her from behind. "Tooomo-chaan. Eating soba and tempura again? You don't want to become a Yuu, right?" Said an energetic voice. The female exorcist turn her head to see a guy with red hair.

She took her note and began to write something. "Doesn't talk about Kanda-san like that, Lavi. Even through he isn't talking to me and I don't know why. I like eating soba and tempura, the fact that he eats that too is just mere coincidence."

Lavi sweatdrops, but smile a bit. "Don't mind him; he's like that to everyone, you'll see. Maybe he's just in a bad mood." Tomo took a deep breathe and finished her breakfast. She went to Komui's office, early Lenalee told her to go talk to him. The scientist was sleeping, like usual.

The first thing that she had learned was how to wake him up, but, there was a problem, she can't talk. After some minutes, she began to walk around the office, thinking about what to do. She tried to shake him, hit him with something, and so many things, but nothing was working.

Tired, Tomo sat in the floor, observing the sleeping scientist, she was starting to loose the patience. Then, the door opened and Kanda Yuu walked in. He murmured a "Che", and said loud. "Komui! Lenalee is going to marry Moyashi." The man woke up so fast, that seemed he hasn't really sleeping.

"Oh, Kanda, Tomo-chan. Finally you guys came. I have a mission." Komuy said while putting some coffee in his cup. "Together?" Kanda asked, looking a little angry about it. "Yeah, together. Do you have something again it? If you do, sorry, you are going in the same way."

The female in the office laugh silently, because she couldn't produce any sound. But when she saw the swordmaster looking at her, like he could kill any minute, she stopped laughing.

"You guys are going to a village in Romany; it is called 'The place that never sleeps.' The people in there are like zombies, they never sleep, and this may be the consequence of the innocence near. The train to the Romany goes in 40 minutes. Good luck."

Both exorcists went to their room to pack some clothes and stuff. Ten minutes later, Tomo was saying goodbye to Lavi and Lenalee. And she had gone to the gate of entrance to wait for her company.

Tomo opened her mouth, trying to say something, but no sound came out. But she didn't give up; she tried again, and again. While this, the long hair exorcist was looking at her, with pity in his eyes.

Kanda closed his eyes and started walking. Talking with his voice cold as ever. "Let's go. We have no time to waste." The girl stopped trying to say something and started following the boy. Twenty minutes later, they entered the train.

The cabin was only one, so they had to share it, the only one bothered was Kanda. Noticing it, Tomo take her note and write something, giving the paper to the exorcist. "If you don't like my company, I can leave you alone. I don't want to bother you, Kanda-san." She took her stuffs and opened the door of the cabin.

"Wait…" That was all she heard, it was like the rest of the phrase didn't want to come out. Slowly, she looked in his eyes, it was cold, but had something different this time, she couldn't tell what.

"Do you want me to stay?" She wrote a little uncertain if she should ask it. "Yeah, stay…" It surprised her. He wanted her to stay there. But, he doesn't like her.

**Kanda's POV**

_Why did I say that? I shouldn't. I don't want her to stay; she is annoying like Baka Usagi and Moyashi. At least she can't talk. What am I thinking? That isn't a good thing. _

_She was staring like me, waiting for any movement, for any word but I said nothing not moved. I supported her look, without taking the eyes of hers. Her eyes are so sad… So pretty… Wait, what am I thinking? She is a little girl and I am not a baby sister. But I couldn't stop looking. And she didn't move too._

"Sit." _I said after longs minutes had passed. And she obeyed. After it, she started staring out of the window. Sometimes smiling for something she saw, or taking a deep breath. _

_I couldn't help but stayed looking at her. I wanted to look more close, touch her but I did nothing. I can't do anything. And I can't tell her about the past, she doesn't deserve to know. _

**Flash Back, still in Kanda's POV**

"_**Yuu! Yuu!" I saw her screaming while running through the city full of people. She was coming to me. But I can't go, I can't stay. **_

_**The Black Order was around, and the General Froi Tiedoll found out that I was compatible to the innocence. I don't want to leave, but I don't have choice. He told me that akumas where coming to kill me. And they would destroy my city. **_

_**Then I saw, the monsters, the akumas. They were getting closer from me. I stopped walking and keeping looking at the monsters. The general wasn't close; people are going to die because of me. **_

_**Near, near, near, near, so near. Am I going to die? I remembered the lotus, was it losing petals right now? I don't have time to see. **_

_**Close, close, close, close, so close. Goodbye…**_

_**A flash of light was appearing from far, what was it? The akumas turned around to see to. The innocence, but, whom? I couldn't see. I couldn't tell. A feminine voice was singing, making the akumas suffer because of the pain. **_

_**I waited, standing in the same place, without knowing what to know. Kanda Yuu, without knowing what to do? Never! I began to run, making my way for the light. The voice was getting louder, the akumas were dying. **_

_**Then, before I could do something, the light faded, and a girl fell. Tomo… Tomo fell… Innocence. **_

**End of Flash Back**

_Memories are coming back, the day when she turned into a exorcist like me. The type parasite. In her voice, the innocence was. In the place where the damn Noah has cut. _

_

* * *

_

_**Yuu is a little more cold now. ^-^'  
He's still an Ooc. But, I try to make him cold. xD"  
Thanks for reading. ^-^  
Reviews pleease... i-i**  
_


	4. IV Bakanda

**_Weee.. \o/  
One more chapter is ready. =D  
So... I would like to thanks for the reviews and the people who is reading. ^-^  
Thaaank you. =3  
I do not own man, but I own Tomo. \o  
Remeember: Kanda is life. ;D_**

* * *

Bakanda

**Kanda's POV**

_Finally the train stopped in Romany. We started walking, always looking at the map that Komui had gave us. The way was marked in a red line and the village was in a circle green._

"We can get there in two days by walking. Don't go so far away from me. We are staying in an inn for tonight." _I could see that she was a little surprised, but agreed. _

_We found a little town and were getting darker, and then we decided to stay in the inn for the night and begin to walk by the sunrise. Actually, I decide everything, she just agrees with everything I say, it was like she was afraid of making me angry of something like that._

_The inn just had one room, so we have to share it. I keep my expressionless face, so she couldn't see that I was a little embarrassed, no, I was just angry. At least, the room has two beds. She chooses the bed near of the window. Seems like Tomo likes the sky and the view, she is always looking around her._

_I sat in my bed, and took off the Black Order suit, just staying with a white shirt and pants. The girl went out of the room, without saying where she was going. Just a few minutes later, I noticed a note in my side._

"I have to go somewhere, sorry for not saying it before.  
I have a question. Why don't you like your name? I think it's cute. Please, don't get mad at me."

_Che. My name? What does my name have to do with this?_

**Flash Back.**

_**I heard a girl's voice calling me for my last name. Everybody knows that I hate when call me 'Yuu'. It doesn't fit me. **_

"**Kanda-san! May I ask you something?" **_**I stopped walking and turned to see a little girl who lives near me, she had dark hair and sad purple eyes, and she was so small. **_**"Why… Why don't you like your name? I think it's cute." **_**She smiled an innocent smile. **_

_**I was trying to find something to say. Why does she think that my name is cute? It's a monosyllabic name. Just three letters. Y u u. **_

"**Call me 'Yuu' then." **_**Was everything I could say.**_

**End of flash back**

_Again… She keeps following me with that annoying name. She's just like Lavi and Moyashi. Annoying girl. _

_A half hour later, I heard a sad song far away from me. I knew that voice, that melody. Tomo!_

_After getting out of my bed, I grab Mugen and ran out of the inn. The place was full of akumas, and Tomo was in the middle of the confusion. She was singing. Did her voice come back? No, it wasn't her. It was her innocence singing for her. The akumas began to die, one after the other, soon, all the akumas died. _

_The song stopped abruptly, I wanted to hear more. I needed to hear more. When I came back to me, I saw Tomo with her hands in her throat; her face was full of pain. A second later, she was unconscious. I went to Tomo and carried her bridal style, going back to the inn, where she could rest until she gets better._

_I couldn't sleep all the night, I was worried, I was hoping that she could wake up soon and talk to me, remember about me, like I was doing for the past week. But it didn't happen. _

_The girl woke up in the morning, I was still watching her. It made her blush a little. _"Finally you woke up. What do you have in your head, using your innocence like that? You could have died of lost your innocence. Do you realized that? You should have called me."

_She grab her note and write something._

"Sorry if I upset you. The akumas were going to kill the people in the city, so I had to do something to save them. I don't want anyone to die. If you don't care about people, it's your problem. Well, I have news for you, I care. "

_I was getting a little mad, who she thinks she is to say that to me? She knows nothing, nothing! And she thinks that she can come back like a ghost and tell me that and I should accept it? What does she know? She wasn't here to see me when I thought that she was dead! _

"Do you think that you can tell me that? You know nothing about you, and about me. You forgot, remember? You can just come here and tell me what to do. Things change, Tomo! I changed, just like you did!" _No, I said too much. _

_Quickly, she wrote something in a paper and gave to me. _"Do you… do you know anything about me? Please, tell me if you know. I didn't choose that. I just can't remember, it's like something is blocking my memories and my voice."

"How can I possible know something about you? I just know what I heard. Nothing else. Of course I am not related to someone like you. And if some day I met you, of course I was not going to remember. Your existence means nothing to me!"

_I could see tears falling down in her face, and the next thing I saw was her hand meeting my face. _"Ba…Ba… Bakanda!" _She screamed. Wait, she screamed. She… said something. Her voice… And… she said something not too good to me. She insulted me. _

"What? Who do you think you are? You're getting along to Baka-Usagi and Moyashi too much. You're annoying like they." _She wrote again._

"At least, they were there to me when I needed. They explained to me about thinks that I didn't know. They are my friends. And you can't say that they are annoying. You are the cold here, you are the one who doesn't care at all."

_I don't care?_

"Che. I **do **care! But why am I arguing with you? Oh, sorry, you can't talk, so this isn't an argument!" _That hurt her, not more than hurt me. She was crying harder, and tried to say something, but couldn't. Then… we heard an explosion coming from the city._

**Normal POV**

Far away, in the HQ, one petal of the lotus fell.

* * *

_**Finished. =D"  
Pleeease, don't get mad at Kanda. _"  
He's my sweetheart i-i'  
Should I make him a little more nicer?  
Please, answer the question and review. xD"  
Thanks for reading. =3**_


	5. V The Melody of the Death

_**Yo, Minna \o  
This chapter took so long to be finished. .-.  
I thought I wasn't going to finish today. xD  
Well, guess so, Dragon Ball finally is in the cine in my country. xD  
I'll watch tomorrow. =D  
But that doesn't matter, right? xD  
Well, this chapter is a little small, my imagination was failling today. .-.'  
I hope you guys like it. ^-^  
And remember: Kanda is life. ;D**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The Melody of the Death

_The explosion make us forgot about the discussion. I grab Mugen and started running in the direction of the ruined place. Tomo was following me, but keeping a good distance. She was afraid, I could tell. I didn't want that to happen, but it was the only way._

_We place was full of akumas, but they are not attacking anymore. Seems like that the monsters just wanted to cause some attention to attract us. _"Don't keep your guard down."_ She ignored me. Right, she was ignoring me now. Ok, it's better this way._

**Normal POV**

Tomo stopped running, and activate her innocence. The melody began to echo in the place, so beautiful to the humans, so mortal to the akumas, who began to die, one after one.

When the exorcists thought that the fight was over, three akumas level 3 appeared.

"Kukukuku. Look, look there! Exorcists. They are so stupid, I will kill them!" Said the smaller akuma. "Hey, hey. The exorcist with the sword is mine." Another akuma said. Two akumas made their way to Tomo, who was running far from the city, she knew that the place would be more destroyed if they fight in there. An akuma opened his mouth and started to shot everything in his way.

Kanda looked at the two akumas and Tomo running, but had to stop thinking because of the akuma in front of him. "My name is Kozu. And I will kill you, exorcist!"

The monster pulled a giant sword out of his 'hand' and started trying to hit the exorcist, who activated the Innocence, saying. "Mugen,! Innocence active! Kaichu: Ichigen!*" A lot of insects went flying to the akuma, but only caused a little damage.

"Che." After taking a deep breath, Kanda murmured. "Nigentou.*²" Two laminas appeared, interconnected by energy. The exorcist started running to the akuma, who was prepared to contra-attack.

Both swords collided and an explosion occurred. Who won? No one could tell.

Tomo was far now, with the akumas after her. She stared singing while running. But nothing was going on. So, she put her hand in her throat, and thought. _Innocence active level 2. Melody of the death. _

The sound was creating a shield around Tomo, and the akumas couldn't approach of her. She kept singing, and the Akumas hitting her shield, until one of the akumas started to contort.

The other one looked at his company. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked, but wasn't worried. "That song, I am going crazy!" The other answered.

The letter of the song changed and was getting sad, very sad.

"_Been together for so long, my friend.  
Now you tell me that you'll be going away.  
So many people in so many ways.  
Drawn my you in all the things you've had to say.  
_

_And now I know where you're going to.  
I hope you find your way  
I will say.  
_

_What's forever if you're gone?  
Give me the strength to carry on  
When you see me walking by  
I'll hold my head uphigh  
And think of the times when we were young  
When our love had just begun.  
Only you can stop the pain  
But our love will always remain._

_Sit and wonder about the things we've said  
And times we've had and the games we played  
Look back now and remember the days we laughed  
The moments we cried and the love we made  
And now I know where you're going to  
I'll see you there someday  
I'll say_

_What's forever if you're gone?  
Give me the strength to carry on  
When you see me walking by  
I'll hold my head uphigh  
And think of the times when we were young  
When our love had just begun  
Only you can stop the pain  
But our love will always remain_

_Every time that I'd see you smile  
My whole world would be bright  
If I just had the power I'd keep you a while  
Then I'd know it's all right  
And I know where you're going to  
I'll see you there someday  
I'll say_

_What's forever if you're gone?  
I'll find the strength to carry on  
When you see me walking by  
I'll hold my head uphigh  
And think of the times when we were young  
When our love had just begun  
Only you can stop the pain  
But our love will always remain"_

When the music ended, the akumas exploded, and Tomo collapsed, but didn't reach the floor, someone had caught her. And something liquid fell in her face.

* * *

_**We.. \o/  
Here we are.  
Who is the person who caught her? =o  
It's obvious, isn't? xD  
So, the music in the chapter is called "Best days of my life" and belongs to the band Hanson. xD**_

_***¹: Kaichu: Ichigen means First Illusion: Hell's insects.  
*²: Nigentou means Double Illusion Blades.**_

_**Well, please review. I would be very happy. ^-^  
See ya. \o**_


	6. VI Tear for Fear

**_Well... I would like to thanks again everybody who is reading. ^-^  
Thank you. =D  
This chapter is bigger then the other. xD'  
I hope you guys like it. =D  
I think the fanfic is going to have more 4 chapters. .-.'  
I don't know. xD  
Well, that's it.  
Reemeember: Kanda is life. ;D  
And I love him so much. =3  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tear for fear

**Tomo's POV**

_I woke up in the inn I couldn't remember what happened in the first place, my head was hurting and my throat too. So the flash backs started to came in my head. Kanda, the discussion, explosion, akumas, song, black out. _

_I sat in my bed, and finally saw Kanda sleeping in a chair in my side. His clothes were full of blood. Was he bleeding? _

_Slowly I came close and touched his left side of the chest, without knowing why. He didn't wake up. He looked gentle and peaceful while asleep, so opposite from the awake. Awake or sleeping, he's still cute and pretty. Wait! Don't think that!_

_I tried to say something, but no sound came out. So I shake him a little, making him open the eyes and look at me, blushing. I didn't notice but I still had my hand in his chest._

"Do you plan continue in this position for how long?" _His voice wasn't cold like always, it was a little sweet. I didn't step back. _"Let me talk to your innocence." _He asked. How did he know that when my innocence is active I lost my conscience? I reflected for a moment then, activated my innocence._

**Kanda's POV**

_I sensed that she had activated the innocence and waited for her to say something, but she didn't. _

"The song, what does that mean? What do you remember?" _Tomo was staring at me, then, her voice came out, but her mouth wasn't open._

"**I know everything, Yuu. But I block her memories, she don't have to know yet." **_It knows… And it was blocking Tomo's memories. How dare?_** "**She has to know everything now. Let her know!" _I was getting even angrier._

"**Why don't you tell her then? She was happy after going back to the HQ, but she never felt complete. Why did you sent her to Japan? She was dying, with a hole in her neck and I was out of her body, but I came back. You called me." **

**~ Flash Back ~**

_**Tomo was laying in the floor, bleeding like hell. I didn't know what to do. So I tried to stop the bleeding, without success. Desperate, I screamed. **_**"Innocence! How dared you? Why didn't you do something to help her? Why…?" **_**I could feel tears falling down in my cheek. **_

_**I take her in my arms and started walking, making my way to the HQ.**_

**End of Flash Back**

"Do you mean… that you came back because I called you?" _I was more confused now. How can that be possible? Never in the history had the Innocence obeyed someone but her and its innocent. _

"**When I finally get back to her body, where were you? You disappeared and left us in Japan, to be burned. I thought that would be better for me and Tomo forgot you. You don't understand what that was doing to do with the girl." **

_I don't understand. They said that she was dead, and she appeared alive in Japan. Something isn't right. _"Che. I sent Tomo to Japan because she said that she wanted to be in the place where she was born. You can't tell me that I abandoned her. She abandoned me." _Right…?_

"**You know nothing, Kanda Yuu." **_Tomo's body was moving according to her innocence's desire. She was going to leave again; she was going to leave me again._

_Without thinking, I hugged her from behind. _"Che. You can't say that I didn't cry when she left me. That didn't hurt." _My hair was in front of my eyes, I was staring at the nothing._

"Kanda-san…" _The Innocence said, no the Innocence didn't call me Kanda-san, so… I let go of her and took some steps from behind and stared blankly at her._ "Kanda-san… I know you, right? I can't remember, but I know you…"

_Her mouth wasn't moving again, but I knew that wasn't the Innocence talking. _"Why don't you tell me the truth?" _That was the last thing that she said before running out of the inn and disappearing in the dark._

_After an hour, I went to the most near telephone, and disked the number of Komui's office. _

"Hello?" _Komui's voice was the one in the other line. _"Komui, its Kanda. The mission is failed." _I heard him screaming a 'Whaaaaaaaaat?' and then recomposing himself. _"What happened?" _I really wasn't in the mood to give explanations to him._

"Three akumas appeared, Tomo collapsed, I talked to her Innocence, and she ran away." _The line was mute. _"Komui?" _I asked. _"Wait, I don't understand. How did you talk to her Innocence?" _After a deep breath, I started talking. _

"Her Innocence if the type parasite, I know her since ever. We became exorcists together, but one day she was fighting a Noah and he took her Innocence and cut her throat. I carried her to the HQ and they told me that she was dead. So we sent her to Japan, so she could be burn and rest in peace. But she is alive now, without voice and memory. But her Innocence remembers everything and is blocking her memory. Tomo knows that I know her and ran because I didn't tell anything."

_Once again, the line was mute. I waited for Komui to say something. _"Well, there's just one thing to do. Go after her!" _I was surprised because of Komui's words. I never would imagine that he would say for me to go after someone. I thought that he was going to say to keep going to the village and grab the Innocence._

"But… And the Innocence?" _I asked._ "Forget about it. I'll send someone to catch it. Now go after the girl before she gets hurt of something like that. You don't want her to die, do you?" _Tu, tu, tu, tu, that was all I heard after the last phrase of Komui. Do I want her dead? No, I don't. _

_I came back to the inn, took our stuff, she forgot hers. And started running without knowing where I was going. But knowing my mission and what I really want to do._

_

* * *

_

_**Another chapter finished. ^-^  
I don't know how I can write so bad like that.  
Well... thanks for reading. ^-^**_


	7. VII Always the unexpected

_**I loved making this chapter =D'  
I was so full of ideas. *o*'  
Kukukukukukuku... Evil laugh xD  
So, here I am xD  
The end is getting close. xD  
Just more two chapters or three chapters. =o  
Well... I hope you guys like this chapter. =D  
Remember: Kanda is life. ;D**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Always the unexpected

**Tomo's POV**

_I keep running without stop, I had nothing, no money, no Black Order suits, nothing. It was just me and my innocence. I didn't notice the fact that already was morning, neither the fact that I was in the middle of a forest._

_I never wanted to go so far. I never wanted to leave Kanda in the town. But I wasn't thinking. Why he can't tell me? He knows about me, about my past. He knows why I lost my innocence and memories. Why can't he tell me everything? I want to know. I need to know. _

_He's such an egoist, cold, mean, egocentric… I was pulled out of my thoughts because of a flash of memories that passed through my mind. _

_**I saw a little girl, so much like me, the same hair, and the same eyes. But, who was the boy? He had the hair long and dark; his eyes are a little cold but in the same time so full of mystery and sweetness. **_

_**He looks like… Kanda? Do I know him since I was little?**_

"**Tomo, be careful." **_My innocence told me, pulling me out of my thoughts and memories. Why should I be careful? Is something in here? I don't feel anything. I was stopping running, and start walking. I didn't know the way to get out of here, or the way to come back._

"What do we have in here? A little girl." _A strange voice said from behind the trees. I couldn't say anything. _"Why are you here?" _The voice said again, it was a man talking. Again, I didn't respond. _

_I heard the person walking near me. So I saw him, the Noah who makes me lost my voice, the person who took my innocence, and seems like he had recognized me._

"Oh, I know you! He fought years ago! How are you alive? And we are in the same place! What a coincidence!" _I stepped away a lot of times, and then by back was against a tree. The man seemed a little surprised. _"Are you afraid of me? Don't need to be. I just want to know how you are alive and why your innocence ran away from me."

_I pointed to my throat, hoping for him to understand that I can't talk._ "Oh, you can't talk. Sorry, sorry." _Strangely, the Noah was being nice. He almost killed me and now apologizes because of his mistake? _"Is your innocence with you?" _He asked again, knowing that I wasn't going to answer._

"Ok, ok, I stop. Let's see. I must have a pen and a paper here. Can you please write something?" _I said yes with my head. The Noah took a paper and a pen out of his pocket and gave it to me._

"May you tell me how to get out of here? And tell me your name." _He laugh when finished reading. He was a little disappointed, I could see, but he thought that it was fun. _"I am Tikky Mick; I am Noah, who serves the Millennium Earl, I represent the pleasure. And I took your Innocence years ago; I don't have idea of how you survived and how your innocence disappeared. And now, to get out of here, you have to keep going to the right, in four meters you'll find the end of the forest. But, sadly, I can't let you leave." _Hell, the talks too much. When I heard him saying that I can leave, I tried to keep myself calm, but I couldn't help and stop breathing._

"Why?" _I wrote in the paper_. "I can't leave a girl walking alone. It's dangerous. Please, I'll guide you to the next city."_ I breathe, a lot more calm now. _"Ok, but… You are the danger in here." _He looked offended, but smiled._

_We started walking, he always in front of me, I wanted to stay looking at him, I was being cautious. Soon, we had got out of the forest. And he started talking again._

"So, why a cute girl like you is in this place alone?" _He looked at me, making sure that I was blushing. He smiled again._

"I had an argue with a friend and I left." _I didn't have to tell him, but somehow, I felt safe. _"A friend? Do you mean your boyfriend?" _He was laughing when he said that, making me blush even more._ "He's NOT my boyfriend. He's mean and cold!" _I make sure to put the 'not' in a large font. He was laughing harder._ "But you like him. Look at you. You blushed. And plus, if you didn't liked him, you wouldn't had ran away." _I didn't understand what he said._

"Look. You ran, right? You did this to make him go after you." _I did? No, I didn't! And that was what I wrote for him. This time, the Noah said nothing._

_We were walking for hours now. I was a bit tired, I haven't slept well, I didn't sleep at all, and the truth is: I was unconscious. _

"You look tired, let's rest for a while. We can keep walking later." _I sat in the floor, my legs are hurting. My head was heavy. After some minutes, I fell asleep._

_When I woke up, I was in a place totally different, a black room. I tried to get up, but I had my wrists were tied to a bed. I tried to free myself, but I couldn't._

_Soon, the door opened and the Noah walked in, he was with a malicious smile in his face. In his left side, the Millennium Earl was, looking at me. What happened? For how long I slept? What did they do? _

_I watched all the room for an instant, in a wall, a body was exposed. It was Kanda's body, full of blood, and cuts. Instantly I began to cry. He was dead, because of me. I did run away. He went to find me and he died, it's my entire fault. So I screamed, so loud, like I've never done._

_

* * *

_

_**So, is Kanda dead?  
What will happen now?  
Is Tikky really a bad guy?  
Let's see in the next chapter. xD  
Ah, I don't know if is Tikky of Tiky. But Tikky is cute, so I prefer like that. xD  
Seeee ya. xD  
Reviews, please. i-i**  
_


	8. VIII Reality is always worse

_**Here I am. ^-^  
Well... I was dying because of Kanda's death...  
And I saw someone killing me. -'****I don't know how I could have killed him. i-i'  
I watched Dragon Ball Evolution today. xD  
Goku is soooooooo pretty. D=  
I was a little sad because my favorite character didn't appear... i-i  
By the way, it's Trunks and the 17. =3'  
Yeah, I like evil guys ;D  
The only evil is 17, but Trunks is a little cold sometimes.  
I don't know why, but I like guys like Kanda, etc. xD  
Well... I'll stop talking and Let you guys read the fanfic. xD  
Remember: Kanda IS life. ;D"  
And I love him =3'**_

* * *

Reality is always worse

_I closed my eyes; tears were falling down, making my cheek stay all wet. Kanda was… dead? I didn't want to believe that. He couldn't. I didn't give him permission to leave the world. I was being egoist, but I never wanted him to die._

_The immense world was being compressed, I feel like falling in a deep abyss, which never ends. For the first time that I could remember, I wished die. Then, I felt something hit my head, making me open the eyes._

_A bright light reached my eyes. What is it? What is going on? I tried to say. But no words came out of my mouth. I closed my eyes again, did I stayed with the eyes closed for so long that I couldn't take the light anymore? No, can't be this. The light was never a problem to me, but after getting out of the dark abyss, I couldn't take it anymore._

_I died and went to the heaven? Or am I in hell? I didn't know that the hell is so full of light. Is that fire? I stretch my hand forward, trying to catch something. But nothing was there, just the cold air._

_After some time, I opened my eyes again, the light wasn't there anymore. And I could see what had hit my head. A… card? Why a card hit me? And… why is a card in here?_

_I finally saw that I wasn't in the room of the Millennium Earl. Kanda wasn't in the wall in my side. And Tikky Mick was staring at me. My hand was a palm in front of his face. My face was going red, very red._

"Bad dream?" _He said, without knowing if he had to laugh of stay serious. Obviously I was making noise while sleeping. Tikky's smile was like ever, charming and sarcastic._

"You were screaming a name. Kanda. Who is he? Your boyfriend?"_ I rolled my eyes. Kanda wasn't my boyfriend. He was far from this. I don't really know who he is. And… I was just dreaming. Everything was a dream, a really, really bad dream._ "Do you want to rest more or keep walking?" _I get up just before the Noah asks what I wanted to do. I took so long sleeping, we really should keep going._

_The city was still far and the sun was starting to disappear. Alone, in the dark, with a Noah. This is not the best way of fun, or safety. I was a little confused about trusting him. He seemed nice and I have to admit, he is pretty, but not prettier than Kanda… STOP THINKING THAT!_

_I was fighting with my subconscious when we arrived in the city. We both stopped in the entrance of the place and faced each other._

_"This is it, then… See ya, exorcist. May I ask you something?" I agreed with my head. "Do you have something there that is made with plate?" I looked in my pockets and found a collar, I never used it. I gave it to Tikky, he noticed my questioning looking. "I have a friend who likes those things; I always give something to him. I smiled, seems like that even the Noah can be nice and sensitive. He walked away and disappeared in the dark. Then, I saw that I was completely alone in an unknown place._

**Kanda's POV**

_The forest took so long to end; I was running for almost a day now. Where is she? How she could run away like that? She doesn't think? And why am I going after her? She can take care of herself. I am not her baby sister. If I levied every time that I take care of someone, I would be a rich person and not an exorcist._

_Finally I was in a town, she must have gone to a place with people, right? I think I am in the right way. But, something was strange, it's almost midnight and the city is full and agitated. This must be… the city that never sleeps._

_Now I could get back to the original mission. I shouldn't think about that girl anymore, she doesn't have any consideration. Are you going to lost her again? A voice in my head said. She chooses what to do, I cannot interfere in that. But you like her. Who said that? I do not like her. She is annoying, immature, and always ran away from me, she likes to abandon me. I am not going to stay in the past because of this person._

_Your past make your future, Yuu. Remember that and you will be able to see that you are not the only one who suffer. What is this voice talking about? My past, my future, suffer? What all this has to be about my thoughts about the annoying girl?_

_I walked in the city for a half hour, and had no sign of Tomo, or the innocence. Looks like the people of this place just take a lot of caffeine. Then I saw an old mansion, a historic patrimony. The place was calling me, so I walked in._

_The place was completely empty, and had no furniture. Unlike the outside, the place was even small. I walked around all the rooms, and found nothing._

_I was about to go away, and I saw a little house in the left of the mansion. It was almost invisible comparing to the original house. No one would really see the place, unless that the person pays attention._

_I made my way to the little house, the place only had two rooms, the bigger was like a living room, and bedroom. And the smaller was the bathroom witch has a passage to the subsoil. Everything was getting weird and making sense at the same time. The innocence must be in there, in a place that can affect the entire city._

_And, like always, I was right. The passage was under the city and under the most popular inn, the innocence was. But two persons were there, one small in the floor and another standing in front of the small, the bigger was with the hand near of the person's head._

_Blood was all around the place, looked like their had a fight and the smaller was going to lose, and lost the life in this._

_I approached slowly, without making any noise, and I could see the person's faces. I recognized both of them. One was Tikky Mich, the Millennium Earl Noah. And the other was… Tomo._

* * *

_**Well.. See? u-u'  
Kanda's alive. xD"  
I couldn't kill him i-i'  
He's my love. How can I kill him?  
Well... the next chapter will be posted soon, I guess.. xD  
Please reviews... u-u'  
If I don't get at least 3 reviews, I am not going to end up the history. xP"  
I know, I am evil. .-.'  
See ya. \o**  
_


	9. IX My mind, his mind, our mind

_**Well, I am not a bad person, and I want to finish the history... so... xD  
Here is the 9th chapter =D"  
He have almost 3000 words -"  
It's my biggest chapter ever. xD  
So... news, news, I was making 10 exams today. =D"  
I had to take four bottles of blood... xD  
I think I am going to die for blood loss.. - -q  
So, I hope you guys like this chapter. ^-^  
And I think that the next will be the last. xD  
I already have another fanfic in mind, but it's an LaviXOC. xD  
Ok, I stop talking. e-e'  
Just one more thing.. xD  
I don't know if Tomo is going to end up with Kanda... .-.  
May I put they together or apart? xD  
Please, answer in a review. xD  
I really don't know if they are going to stay together. -'  
And...  
Remember: Kanda is life. ;D**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

My mind, his mind, our mind

**Normal POV**

The scene was a little confused; Tomo was on the floor, bleeding like hell. Tikky Mick, who earlier had helped her to find the way to the city, was standing in front of her with an evil and sarcastic look and smile on the face. Far from them, Kanda was trying to understand what was going on. Innocence, Noah, exorcist. Nothing was making sense anymore. Why a Noah would leave the safety to get just an innocence? Something wasn't right.

A sound was coming from the two fighting, a feminine voice. Kanda knew that was Tomo's innocence talking.

"**Tikky, you came after me again. It's getting boring, you know. Stop following a simple innocence and start doing something useful." **The smile in Tikky's face was being more sarcastic and evil than before. His pacific look and expression was like the expression of a maniac, a psych.

"Tcs, tcs. What a waste. A good looking girl going to die, you lose to me again, Tomo! Aren't you afraid? Aren't you tired of losing to everyone, even to yourself?" The Noah said. _I lose to… Myself? _Tomo thought, a lot of things were passing through her mind.

"You must be thinking: 'When I lose to myself?'. Well, that's your problem, you don't remember, right? That's when. Why don't you ask to your innocence? It has the answer."

"**Tikky!" **The angry voice of the innocence was echoing in the place. In her mind, Tomo was trying to convince her innocence tell her the truth. So, it finally released hers memories.

**Multiples flashed back**

**Tomo was in front of a house, witch must be hers when she was young. And a boy was walking in the street, his eyes were cold, but he was pretty, and she noticed it.**

**Tomo ran to the same boy and asked him why doesn't like his name, and said that she likes his name. **

**Tomo was running again, after the same boy. The city was so full of people. She was screaming to him, but he didn't mind that. Then, akumas started attacking and she became an exorcist.**

**They had send Tomo to a mission, to find a lost exorcist. She travelled in the world and found out that the man was dead; he had been killed by a Noah. Wanting revenge, the girl start searching for the Noah, named Tikky Mick.**

**But Kanda had told her to not go after him. He killed a strong exorcist and she would be killed in an instant. But she didn't listen to him.**

**She finally found her enemy and challenged him.**

**Tikky was in front of her, without any hurt. She was tired and full of cuts; her left arm was broken, like one bone has gone. But she continued fighting. Until the Noah's hand passed through her throat and grabbed her innocence and pulled that away, leaving a huge cut in there.**

**She fell, bleeding so much. She tried to scream but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe anymore. The Noah was gone after appreciating his job.**

**A male voice called her name. Kanda was getting closer and took her in his arms, still calling for her. But, she wasn't conscious anymore.**

**Then, the first memory what she made was of her opening her eyes and looking to an empty room, who was extremely familiar. It was her childhood room. **

**End of flashes back**

Tears were falling down in Tomo's face.

**Tomo's POV**

_I felt the tears in my face, I cannot hold it, and I don't want to hold it anymore. All the times that I wanted to cry without even knowing why, now it was explained. _

_Now I understand why Kanda hates me. I abandoned him, I didn't listened to him, and he was right, like always. And now, I am going to die again, this time I know that I am not coming back. And Kanda is still mad at me, I wish that I could say, at least, goodbye._

_I closed my eyes, coming back to the reality. Tikky Mick was looking patiently at me. He knew that my innocence has released my memory, somehow, he knew._

"Prepared to say goodbye to your boyfriend and to the world?" _I couldn't fight anymore, I don't have strength. I started crying, not for fear, not because I didn't want to die, I don't want to, but I was being selfish all the time. And I was blaming the only person who really knew something about me. _

"**She trusted you, Tikky. And you know that. She thought that you were a nice person. When you asked for something made of plate, she felt goodness in you. And now, you are just a fucking Noah." **_My Innocence was talking in my behavior again, but it was useless, nothing was going to make Tikky stop wanting to kill me._

"I know that. After all, I don't want to say goodbye either. I have friend too, I have this feeling called 'love'. But she's my mission, she always had been. Since the Millennium Earl told me to go after the Innocence that could talk, I've been after Tomo. And it has been years."

_His mission… Now I understand. I was always meeting him in the way. But he didn't know that the innocence was with me. He was following every step of mine. I am really useless. I put my friend in danger; put Kanda in danger because of that, because of my ignorance. I was crying harder, it hurts, really hurts. The fact that I was a fool hurts. _

"Don't cry, little one. Everything will be fine when you die. I'll make sure that your boyfriend be the next, ok?" _No, not Kanda. I could only think. My memories had come back, but my voice was still far from me, lost in the darkness._

_Tikky's hand was near know, barely touching my forehead. _"What should I take away now? Your brain? Your heart? You can choose the organ. Or I can take all them. And sell, or give them to Skin Boric, saying they are candies."

_I was getting nauseous; I shouldn't think about someone eating my organs right now, it's unethical and really looks bad. Tikky's hand was now touching my neck._

"Really, really a waste." _His smile was more perverted than sarcastic. I was blushing harder, and in the same time I was trying to figure out what was passing through Tikky's mind._

_He was with the hand in my chest, and then, a sword passed in the left side of his head, missing just because he had moved to the left, but a deep cut appeared in his cheek._

_We both looked at where the sword had come, and we saw nothing more, nothing less than Kanda, who arrived on time this time. _

**Kanda's POV**

**( A/N: I will write almost the same chapter, but in Kanda's mind. |D I don't know why, but I like to write when he's the one thinking. xD )**

_I couldn't hear what they were talking, so I came closer. Tomo's innocence was talking to Tikky, saying something about meeting again. I didn't know that an Innocence can have sense of humor. _

"Tcs, tcs. What a waste. A good looking girl going to die, you lose to me again, Tomo! Aren't you afraid? Aren't you tired of losing to everyone, even to yourself?" _The damn Noah said. Tomo's face was hid, and I cannot see it, but I knew that she was thinking about what he just said. And I was right._

"You must be thinking: 'When I lose to myself?'. Well, that's your problem, you don't remember, right? That's when. Why don't you ask to your innocence? It has the answer." _Tikky said too much. What will the Innocence do? The place went in deep silence. The Innocence released Tomo's memories, I think._

_I was getting even closer, and I could see that Tomo was crying, so she really did remember about her past. I was confused about what to feel, I was happy, scared, still angry._

_The Innocence was arguing with him. Did Tomo trusted in this monster? How could she? One time a monster, always a monster. She really didn't change. _

"I know that. After all, I don't want to say goodbye either. I have friend too, I have this feeling called 'love'. But she's my mission, she always had been. Since the Millennium Earl told me to go after the Innocence that could talk, I've been after Tomo. And it has been years."

_So, she was his mission, no, her Innocence was his mission. That's why he tried to kill her years ago. Tomo was crying even harder. The Noah tried to calm her down, failing miserable. Che, he was going to kill me? Catch me if you can. I was a little angrier, not with her, but with his attitude._

_Tikky was closer to her, very, very close. He was saying something about taking her organs away and sells them. Or giving them to a person called Skin Boric to eat. I wasn't feeling so well._

_The Noah commentaries where getting a little perverts and my angry was getting bigger. I wanted to cut him, kill him slowly, making him suffer. _

_I could feel my blood fevering in my veins, and it get in the limit when the pervert touched her chest. Without thinking, I lanced Mugen in direction of Tikky's head. I was so angry, my eyes were full of hate, and I wish kill him in the most painful way._

**Tikky's POV**

**( A/N: Let's see what passes through this perv's mind. xD )**

_My mission was close to end, so close. Just one more movement and her Innocence will be mine. And the Millennium Earl would let me in peace. He still stays talking about that shit of mission, like Jasdevi. (A/N: Jasdebi or Jasdevi? I don't know xD )_

_I was decided to kill the girl, when her voice came out, at first, I thought that she was talking, but her mouth wasn't moving, so I presumed that it was her Innocence, and I was right, and what an annoying Innocence. _

"**Tikky, you came after me again. It's getting boring, you know. Stop following a simple innocence and start doing something useful." **_How dared she say that I do not do something useful?_

_I felt a vein in my forehead pulsing, and my instincts to protect myself were stronger than my desire to kill a cute little girl. So I started provoking the Innocence, I wanted to see what it was going to do. But Tomo's body was without energy and she was barely moving. It just made me want to provoke more._

_Every word I said was making the exorcist more confused, she really didn't remember anything and her Innocence was the cause of this. The Millennium Earl had told me about the abilities of this Innocence: Sing, talk and control its innocent._

_After my little 'revelation', the Innocence was forced to release Tomo's memories; she was so shocked, and started crying. Oh crap, I have seeing someone cry. _

_But I couldn't let my guard down; I have to attack when she is vulnerable, but first, the Innocence. I kept provoking both of them. _

"**She trusted you, Tikky. And you know that. She thought that you were a nice person. When you asked for something made of plate, she felt goodness in you. And now, you are just a fucking Noah." **_She trusted me? How can an exorcist trust in a Noah? We are the extreme opposite. And I already tried to kill her so many times, and still, she thinks that I am good._

"I know that. After all, I don't want to say goodbye either. I have friend too, I have this feeling called 'love'. But she's my mission, she always had been. Since the Millennium Earl told me to go after the Innocence that could talk, I've been after Tomo. And it has been years."

_I know? I was following Earl's orders or I was following her because I wanted to? I wanted to see how she was going to survive without knowing anything, without talking, and she did survived. That reality is… I wanted to see more about her._

_Tomo was so quiet and crying even more, so I presumed that she was thinking about everything that was happening, like the flash back of her life. People say that when they die, their life pass in their mind, I don't believe in that, after all, Noahs doesn't die. _

_In an unconscious act, I tried to make the exorcist stop crying, but didn't work. There are persons in the world who would like to know that no one is going to cry because of her death. Well, in this case, I am going to kill the bastard of her boyfriend._

_Hm… How would he act if she loses her purity? The game was starting to be fun. I could play with her a little and then finish my mission. So I will be able to go back 'home' and meet my friends again._

_I was touching her neck, her skin was so soft and pale, maybe I could enjoy the game a little more than I expected. After years running after the same person, I was getting attached by her. And her body isn't that bad. _

_I smiled perversely and a little pervert too. Tomo didn't notice it. Slowly I put my finger to her chest. And then, I saw something coming in my face's direction. And I move to the side, so the thing couldn't hit me. It was a sword, and made a deep cut, who was hurting, in my cheek._

_Tomo and me turned to see who had sent the sword, and the same guy who had appeared years ago, was standing a little far away, looking at me with so much hate in his eyes._

_

* * *

_

_**Weee... xD  
Finally this is ended.. xD"  
The chapter was soo big.. xD  
And may have some error, I didn't slept and I am sleepy... e-e'  
It's 01:30 PM in here .-.'  
I am going to sleep. ;*  
Please reviews... u-u"  
See ya. =D**  
_


	10. X And then

_**Finally the fanfic is ending... xD  
I loved writing it. *-*  
Ah, in my country is Easter.. xD  
So, Happy Easter, minna =3  
I am going to write a fanfic about easter today xD  
Well... I hope you guys like this chapter =D  
Remember: Kanda is life. ;D"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

And then...

**Still Tikky's POV**

_I wasn't surprise to see him in here. Of course he was going after his girl. I smiled at the boy. _"Hey, hey. Now this is a party?" _I said joking, but he didn't seem to be the type of guy who likes jokes. _"What? You came to rescue her? Well, I unfortunately have to say that she is going to die, like you are."

_In a moment, the exorcist was behind me and with his sword in hand. I turned to see him, looked like he was serious about fighting with me. I suspired and stopped touching Tomo. _

"You can say your name first at least?" _I joke again, but the guy didn't responded and was even more serious. A voice behind of me whispered. _**"Yuu…" **

"Yuu? So your name is Yuu. Do you want to fight, Yuu-kun?" _I was smiling more openly. A malign aura involved Yuu's body and it was scaring me a bit. _"Don't… Call me… that!" _Well, he doesn't like his name. _

"Why not, Yuu-kun?" _I was being annoying, I must admit, but it's nice when is with a person that gets angry easy. _

_I had no answer, the guy called 'Yuu' was running in my direction, and I had no time to step away, so I used my ability and jumped, but I didn't came back to the ground._

"**Yuu. His ability is chose the thing that he wants to touch. Don't come so close of him; he can remove an organ or something like that easily!" **_It's just impression of the Innocence is worried about him? No. It's not the Innocence talking, it's Tomo's heart. _

**Normal POV**

Kanda didn't really listened to Tomo, he kept attacking with his sword, but Tikky always avoid the attacks.

While the fight continued, Tomo's head was getting heavy, she wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but she also wanted to watch the fight that was going to decide who lives and who dies.

In the moment, no one was winning. Both of them were with some cuts and hurts, but nothing serious.

Kanda kicked Tikky on the stomach, making in fell, and pointed Mugen at the Noah's head. "You better don't move" The male exorcist said, his voice was so cold and angry, more than normal. Was Kanda the winner?

"Tomo, can you get up?" She tried to stand up, but her body was heavy like her head, and she couldn't move too much. **"Not really…" **She kept trying, but without any result. "Che." It was all that Kanda said.

A dark butterfly went flying to the place and paused in Tikky's shoulder. "Well, seems like I have to go now. The game was fun." He got up and took a step away, Kanda followed, without letting him go. "You know, Millennium Earl is calling me, now, let me go."

Kanda was a little angrier. Did Tikky think that he was kidding or something like that? "You lose. Now, I will have that I want. Your life." The Noah smiled openly, he wasn't afraid.

A flash of light appeared in the place, and blinded everybody who was there. When the light faded, the biggest enemy of the Black Order was grabbing Mugen and was in front of Tikky.

"Tikky-kun, why did you lose to him? And plus, you didn't complete your mission. Now you will be punished. Let's go home." The big man let go of Mugen and stepped back, soon going away of the place, with Tikky in his side.

Tomo and Kanda were without words, they kept looking the place where the Earl was before disappearing. The girl closed her eyes and laid her entire body in the ground. **"Yuu… her body is in the limit. She cannot take it anymore." **The boy looked at Tomo and sat in her side, without saying a word.

_Innocence… let me use your voice to talk to him… _Tomo said to her innocence, still without moving.

"**Kanda-san… I am sorry for not remembering anything. Now I understand why you hate me so much." **The sound of the word hate made Kanda a little angry. "I don't hate you…"

"**You do. And I can't blame your for that. I didn't listen to you and followed the bad feelings inside of me. I am sorry for everything. I don't know if I'm going to survive this time, and…"**

"Don't say stupid things! You survived one time, didn't you? Now you are going to survive again!" Tomo smiled and looked at him, her eyes were so sad and almost without any shine. "What did the Noah do to you?" Kanda asked.

**Flash Back in Tomo's POV**

_I was alone in the city and already was night, but all the people were walking, shopping, like it was day. I remembered about what Komui told us, the city that never sleeps. The Innocence must be somewhere in here._

_I walked in the city, observing everywhere, and nothing seemed suspicious, but the mansion. I was almost entering the place, and I saw a little house, so I changed my way and entered the little house. It has just two rooms, but it doesn't bother me. _

_A door was in the floor, so I opened it and went to the subsoil. The passage just had one way, always going to the center of the city. I kept going and found the Innocence shining, like it was activate. _

_When I was almost getting it, a card passed in the side of my head and cut my face. I turn to see who was the owner of it and saw Tikky._

"Oh, what a coincidence. We met again." _It was obvious why he went there; he wanted the Innocence like me. I wasn't going to give it to him so easily. _

"_Innocence active! Maximum level, the blow of the lotus!" I talked to my Innocence and she active. _

_The Innocence started singing._

"Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there

I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there

If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again  
I'm loving you

Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there

If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again

If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end  
I'm still loving you,  
I'm still loving you,  
I'm still loving you, I need your love  
I'm still loving you, (I'm still loving you baby)

I'm still loving you,  
I need your love  
I'm still Loving you,  
I need your love  
I'm still loving you,  
I need your love

I need your love"

_After the song, a lot of chords appeared around Tikky, and embraced him. It was the extern form of my Innocence, and Tikky couldn't pass through the Innocence, so he was my prisoner._

_Various butterflies came flying in my direction, and starting eating my meat, breaking my contact to my Innocence and releasing Tikky. One of the butterflies had entered my skin and was almost eating my heart, but Tikky stopped her._

_I fell in the floor and the Noah came close, almost touching my forehead._

**End of flash back and Tomo's POV**

**~ Kanda's POV**

_She told me what happened, so her heart was damaged, I wasn't surprised by the fact that she couldn't get up anymore. I took the Innocence and put that in my pocket. So I went to Tomo and made her stand up, by placing one hand in her waist and one of her hands in my shoulder, she was blushing and me too._

_We were walking without saying anything. And we had some problems to get back to the pass through the passage, but we did it. The place was totally silently, everybody was sleeping in their beds now. _

_The train station was far, but we couldn't stay in an inn because Tomo needed special care right now. So I carried her bridal style and started running very fast. _

"**Kanda-san… You can let me here and get back to the QH. I'll be fine…" **_She said between her Innocence, I didn't listen to her, trying to not me mad. _**"Really, I will be fine." **_I took a deep breath and said._

"Do you want me to leave you in here? So make me put you down." _I could see her smile in the corner of my eyes. _**"Please, just leave me here; I don't want to be a trouble to you." **_Her Innocence's voice was sad, I cut her instantly. _"You are not."

"**Why you are always like that? I am trying to help and you are cold and put a shield around you, so no one can pass through it. I still care about you, you know, I don't know how someone can like you!" **_Her words hurt me, but I kept my expressionless face. So, she doesn't like me…_

"**Say something! Kanda!" **_I felt something warm touching my face, so I looked down. Tomo's hand was in my cheek, it makes me blush and she saw that. _"**You blushed? Is that possible?" **_I was still looking at her, my face turning even redder. Why she doesn't take her hand off my face? _

_I stopped walking, it was still night, almost 4 AM, so no one was around us._

"**So…Sorry! I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted you to say something…" **_Tomo said fast, but didn't take her hand off my face. It' was… warm… My head was thinking of a thousand things._

**Flash Back**

_**I was meditating in the training room of the HQ when Tomo entered the room and sat beside me, she was crying. **_

"**What happened?" **_**I said, my voice was quiet and caring. She took her note out of her pocket and wrote something, giving it to me next. **_**"My big brother died yesterday. Bak-san called and told me…" **_**So was it, her brother died… I passed embraced her with one arm, pulling her close to me. **_

"**It's ok, he'll be fine now. You don't want him to become an akuma, do you?" **_**I whispered sometimes and she answered 'no' with her head and stopped crying. Tomo smiled a bit, the smile she always gives when she wants to say thank you. **_

_**Her face was so close of my, so close that I could feel her breathing. She touched my cheek with her hand and approached a little more, her lips making the way of mine and then… She kissed me.**_

**End of Flash Back**

_She was still looking at me; of course she wasn't going to do the same thing as before. I didn't think of that. It's the past, past, nothing more. It doesn't care anymore. _

_But actually she was closer than before, it must be coincidence, or my vision sucks. She was getting close, and close, I couldn't move._

_Her lips were almost touching my, and Lavi came out of the dark, making she move away. _

**~ Five days later ~**

**Tomo's POV**

_Have been five days that I don't see Kanda. I almost don't get out of the infirmary, just to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. _

_The doctor said that the butterfly had started to eat my heart, so it's damaged forever. I have to take care of it or I can die._

_I was walking to the refectory, to eat my soba and tempura like always, but something grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty room. It was Lavi._

"We need to talk, Tomo-chan. It's about Yuu." _Kanda-san? What happened to him? I was starting to be worried and Lavi noticed it._

"He's alive, calm down. Well… The fact is… He's not being himself. Something is going on to him. He doesn't go out of his room, doesn't eat, and doesn't go to a mission. And Komui isn't worried about it. We already tried to talk to Yuu, but he doesn't listen to us. Can you talk to him?" _I answered with my head and wrote something in a piece of paper._

"I can talk to him… But the doctor is watching me all the time. I cannot go so far, she'll know."_ The doctors and nurses were really following every step of mine. Even to the refectory, today was an exception. A group of finders were really hurt, so they let me get out of the infirmary alone._

"Don't worry; we will take care of it. Just go after Yuu." _ I smiled at Lavi, he is a good friend. He look at the corridor, witch was empty and guide me to Kanda's room. I knock the door and Kanda's voice answered._

"Is that you baka Usagi? I am going to kill you someday." _He didn't open the door, I could saw a nurse in the end of the corridor. I was going to be seen. So I knocked again. _

_I could hear a 'Che' and steps. The nurse was getting close, still didn't noticed me. Finally the door opened, Kanda was surprised to see me. I was getting anxious and he saw the nurse, and let me enter in his room._

"So…?" _He said, looking at me. I write something and gave to him. _"Sorry for appearing like that. It's… I don't see you have days, and Lavi came after me, he said that you aren't go out of your room and that he, Lenalee and Allen are worried about you. Is something wrong?"

_His eyes were cold like ever, but I was supporting the visual contact, I shouldn't demonstrate my discomfort in front of him. _"It's nothing; I just don't want to get out of the room." _I wrote again._

"You are lying. Why don't you tell me? Obvious something is wrong. You always go to the training room. You aren't eating. What are you afraid of?"_ Surprise, he wasn't mad at me. _

"I am not afraid, I eat, and I am training everyday. But I don't want to get out of my room. It's simple." _He was lying again. _"Just… tell me, Kanda-san."_ I looked around the room for an instant when he turn back and sat in his bed. Then I saw a flower, the lotus. _

_I was attached by it. So I walked to it, but didn't touch. Kanda was looking to me, without moving. The lotus just had two petals left._

_

* * *

  
**Nyahahahaha..  
It's not finished yet.. =x'  
It have one more chapter. xD  
I'll post today. ^-^  
See ya =D**  
_


	11. XI The Blow of the Lotus

_**Well... The fanfic is really in the end.. xD  
I am really happy with the results. ^-^  
So, thanks for reading. =D****A special thanks to the people who send reviews... ^-^  
Happy Easter, Minna.. =D  
And remember: Kanda is life. ;D  
This phrase is already a cliche xD**_  
**_Thanks again. ^-^_**

* * *

The blow of the Lotus

_The lotus has just two petals left; it means that it's going to die, right? I sadly stopped looking at the flower and turned to Kanda, who was sitting in his bed. I sat in his side, looking at the floor. _

"Just because the flower is going to die doesn't mean that you have to be sad. It's just a little life after all…" _Just a little life…? If it is… Why does he keep the flower in his room and so protected? A flash of memory passed through my mind._

**Flash Back**

_**I was running in the corridor of the HQ, a lot of paper in my hands. I had searched for Kanda in the entire place, but hasn't around, so I presumed that he was in his bedroom. **_

_**I knocked in the doom, but obtained no answer. I knocked for a few moments, and the door opened. No one was there. I entered the room, thinking that doesn't must have any problem. **_

_**I looked around the room; the place was clean and without anything out of the place. Just like Kanda wish. Then I saw a flower, a lotus to be more exact. All the petals were there. **_

_**It must have a sentimental value to Kanda keep it so safe and close of him. I approached my hand of it, when I was almost touching, the door opened.**_

"**Don't!" **_**Kanda's voice came of the door, he was angry. I did something wrong? I opened my mouth, but I was with fear. So, like I always do when I can't talk, I took a pen out of my pocked and write on my hand.**_

"**I am sorry! I never wanted to do something wrong!"**** ( A/N: Her letter must be really small… She wrote so much. xD Remember in the previous chapter, when she said that her brother died? I said that she wrote in something, right? Well.. I just noticed it now.. =x So I had to explain why she did it if she was able to speak. xD ) **_**He was still looking dangerously at me. I stepped back, but I didn't have somewhere to go, after me, has just a wall.**_

_**Kanda came close, he put his two hands on my sides. **_**"Never touch the lotus…" **_**He said, his voice was really quiet. **_**"W-Why?" **_**I asked, I knew that he was going to be mad and wasn't going to answer me.**_

"**If all the petals of this lotus fell, I am going to die too." **_**I was in shock. He would die together of the lotus, that's… sad and… The lotus must die any day. Without really think, I passed my arms around his chest, hiding my face in it.**_

**End of Flash Back**

_After I remembered of it, I looked at him, my mouth was semi-open. He was going to die soon. That why he wasn't going out of the room. He was afraid of it. I wrote in my note. _"You are dying… together to the lotus…"

_He suspired and nodded. _"Why you didn't tell someone about it? Everybody is worried about you and seems like you don't care!" "I don't. If I tell someone, they would be sad. If I die without say something, they are not going to understand and aren't going to bother me."

I got up, looking at him, with both hands in the waist. **"Bakanda! They care about you. And… I know about the lotus, well, I have news for you. I am going to tell Lavi and everybody that you are dying. And we are going to do something to help you. So, grow a little. If you change your mind, you know where you can find me. I am not going to tell them yet." **_I was so angry that I couldn't write, so I used my Innocence to talk. I turned back and exited the room._

_The corridor was empty, but when I was almost in the infirmary, the doctor saw me. I knew that it was going to be a long discourse._

**Kanda's POV**

_I suspired and lay in my bed. She was right, she was going to tell everybody and they are going to do something about my problems. My problems. Annoying kid…_

_Something was hurting my back, it was Tomo's note. I opened it and starting look. A lot of pages in blank. In the middle of the note, some pages were written. It was like her diary. She invaded my privacy, so I was going to invade hers. _

"The Black Order is strange, almost everybody in here is nice, Lavi is the cutest. But Kanda-san acts totally different of everybody. He is cold and gets mad easily, I can't help but I noticed that he is really pretty. I really shouldn't think that about him. He's not my type of guy, do I have one? I think that if I am going to like someone, he'll be more like Lavi."

_Stupid Usagi… I turned the page and kept reading._

"I am going to a mission with Kanda-san. He doesn't seem to like it. But there's nothing I can do about it. It's my first mission, I am excited and scared. But I feel that if something go wrong, Kanda-san will be strong enough to take care of it. He's the strongest exorcist I've ever seen. One day I saw him training, I didn't mean to. His concentration is so impressive. And… He was without shirt… I couldn't help and stayed looking at his body for a while. I feel like a perv."

_I was start blushing, I remember that day. I sensed someone looking at me when I was training, but I didn't mind a lot. I kept reading._

"I had argued with Kanda-san, I didn't want to run away, but I was out of me. I think that he's mad at me now. I made a letter for him, next time I see Kanda-san I give it to him. I am not sure if am going to."

_A letter? I didn't receive a letter._

"I am not going to give the letter for him. After what happened, I am not sure if I have the right of doing it. So, I'll forget about everything. I'll just forget the letter somewhere."

_Where is it? I passed every page of the note and found out that in the cape has a compartment. The letter was there._

"Kanda-san, sorry for the other day, I never meant to offend you in any way. I always call you egoist, cold, etc. But you always come after me and save me somehow. I don't know why you do that, but thank you.

Actually, I've been thinking of you very much. I don't know why neither. My heart beats faster when you are near, when someone say your name and I blush too.

I was talking to Lenalee about it other day; she said that it happens when we like someone. I already knew that I like you, but I thought that I liked you like a friend, like I like Lavi and Allen. 

But Lenalee said that this way of like someone is different. She said that I love you. Of course you don't like me. You treat me worse than you treat Allen. I don't care… It hurts, of course. But I don't care…

I just wanted you to now.

Assigned: Tomo"

_Does she like me? That can't be right. I got up and take a look in the lotus, one petal had already fallen and another one was almost falling. _

_I took a deep breathe and exited the room, running like hell. I heard Lavi calling my name, but I just ignored him and kept running in the infirmary way. I opened the door and entered._

_The doctor was getting out of the room where Tomo was. When she was me approaching the door, she put her hand in my chest and didn't let me pass._

"You can't see her right now. She's prohibited of letting her room and seeing someone." _She said. _"Why?" _I asked, trying to let my voice calm._ "Tomo was allowed of going just to the refectory and nothing else. But apparently she had somewhere more interesting to go today. She must have come back at 9:00 AM, but she came at 10:00 AM." _Just because of an hour? That's why I hate the infirmary of this place. I turned back, I knew what to do and it has to be fast. Running, again, I went to Komui's office._

"Komui! I need a favor!" _I almost screamed at the sleeping scientist. I was losing all my patience. _"Komui! Lenalee is dating Moyashi and they go out every Monday!" _He immediately woke up. _

"Oh, Kanda-kun, it's you. Finally out of the room, right? Did something happen? Your lotus is ok?" _No time, no time._

"No, just one petal left. I need a favor now! I have to be someone right now! But the doctor doesn't let me. I need you to take the doctor out of the infirmary, so I can get in." _He was thinking. _"Ok, let go."

_In a minute, Komui entered the infirmary, saying that he was really bad, the doctor, worried, went to see what was going on with him. I was waiting in outside of the place, when I saw him making a positive signal._

_Quickly I entered the infirmary and the room where Tomo was. Sleeping. Why is everyone sleeping today? It's starting to make me angry. _

_I walked to her, and sat in the chair in the side of the bed. I touched her shoulder, but she just moved. I moved my finger to her neck; she instantly woke up very surprised. _

_She was even more surprised when saw me. I could tell that a thousand things were passing in her mind._

"Don't talk. There's just one petal left, and it's almost falling. So… I had to come here." _Her look was full of fear, surprise and confusion._

"I'll be fine… I am just going to die… You may say that I am stupid or something like that. But… I don' fear the death. I am, yes, scared. But I can't do something about it. I am sorry… I apologize, because of my behavior, because of everything."

_My voice wasn't cold, wasn't trembling, it was even sweet and full of fear. Tears were falling in her face. Without thinking, I touched her cheek and pulled the tears away._

"Years ago… You did something like that… I never had the chance to do the same…" _She was even more confused. Of course I didn't cry in front of her. I was getting close and close, and finally our lips collided. My eyes were closed, but I could feel her face getting warm, she was blushing. And so I was. After some seconds, she kissed me back._

**Normal POV**

In Kanda's room, the lotus had lost its last petal. And this last petal turned into a seed. The new journey's begin and the continuation of a life and of a love.

* * *

**_That's it. =D  
They ended up together.. xD"  
Did you guys liked it? =D  
It's the first fanfic that I end -"  
I am really happy because of it. =D'  
Please, reviews... u-u  
See ya. ^-^  
Thanks, minna-san. ^-^_**


End file.
